A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a foot exercising device, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable, length-adjustable, and resistance adjustable exercise device for allowing exercising of both feet of a user simultaneously without having to have the feet of the user physically attached thereto, for using weight of the user for activating resistance, and for allowing the feet of the user to be positioned in front of each other during exercising both feet simultaneously so as to work in opposition to each other by working the toe of one foot of the user simultaneously with the heel of the other foot of the user.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for foot exercising devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a portable, length-adjustable, and resistance adjustable exercise device for allowing exercising of both feet of a user simultaneously without having to have the feet of the user physically attached thereto, for using weight of the user for activating resistance, and for allowing the feet of the user to be positioned in front of each other during exercising both feet simultaneously so as to work in opposition to each other by working the toe of one foot of the user simultaneously with the heel of the other foot of the user.
(1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,508 to Baker et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,508—issued to Baker et al. on Oct. 14, 1969 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 79—teaches a foot and calf exercising device that is releasably held on the foot by straps. The device rests on the floor and the exerciser's foot engages the top surface thereof so that the ball of the foot is higher than the heel. The higher front and bottom of the device join in a curve so that the device can be rocked forwardly and backwardly to stretch and release the muscles of the lower leg.
(2) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,968 to Nofsinger.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,968—issued to Nofsinger on May 5, 1992 in U.S. class D21 and subclass 685—teaches the ornamental design for a rehabilitation block.
(3) U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,892 to Sawdon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,892—issued to Sawdon on Jul. 7, 1992 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 79—teaches an in situ foot exercise shoe for enhancing the in-place exercise of the foot of a person, particularly, the elderly and those afflicted with various abnormalities of the lower extremities, which require exercise without actual walking or running. The apparatus includes a shoe that enhances sliding movement in a to-and-fro path of travel. The shoe includes a planar slide for sliding in a to-and-fro reciprocal path of travel, and a mechanism for coupling the slide to the underside of the foot. The slide includes a sole having a smooth uninterrupted planar bottom surface.
(4) U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,995 to Ko.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,995—issued to Ko on Apr. 5, 1994 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 52—teaches a foot exercising apparatus including a main support adjustable mounted on a base plate in a sloping position, two linked sliding blocks driven by pedals with the legs to slide alternatively up and down in two tracks on two opposite long sides of the main support.
(5) U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,368 to Chue.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,709,368—issued to Chue on Mar. 23, 2004 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 79—teaches an exercise devise that can be used by anyone for simulating walking while sitting down. Including two pedals that move in opposition to one another as one foot presses down, while the other is pushed up, the device is placed under the feet while sitting in a chair. By turning clockwise, a resistance dial located on a stem adjusts resistance. A straight metal axle at the rear of the device serves as an axis about which two pedals rotate, and furnishes support through the attached feet. A mechanism of resistance is provided by opposition against two arc-shaped wedges offset by an angle resulting in one pedal rising as the other falls. Each end of a curved axle in the front provides support. The straight axle in the back is connected to the curved axle in the front by a central housing on top of which is positioned the resistance dial.
(6) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0240955 to Pu.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2006/0240955—published to Pu on Oct. 26, 2006 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 79—teaches a foot exercise device that includes a base having a front handle, a frame attached to a rear portion of the base and having an upper channel, and two or more lower cavities communicating with the upper channel. A platform includes a number of projections for massaging feet of users, and includes a front portion pivotally coupled to the base, and includes a rear portion having one or more pegs slidable along the upper channel of the frame, and selectively engageable in either of the lower cavities of the frame. The platform is adjustable relative to the base to different inclination when the peg of the platform is adjustably engaged in either of the lower cavities of the frame.
(7) U.S. Pat. No. Des. 596,246 to Nofsinger.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 596,246—issued to Nofsinger on Jul. 14, 2009 in U.S. class D21 and subclass 685—teaches the ornamental design for a therapeutic foot exercise block.
(8) United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0224049 to Farrell.
United States Patent Application Publication Number 2011/0224049—published to Farrell on Sep. 15, 2011 in U.S. class 482 and subclass 79—teaches a device for exercising a foot, which has a base onto which the foot to be exercised is located, and an upper. A number of resilient members are secured to the upper, and on moving the foot between an extended position and a retracted position, the resilient members provide a resistive force on the foot, which opposes the movement of the foot between the extended and retracted positions.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for foot exercising devices have been provided in the prior art, which are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the embodiments of the present invention as heretofore described, namely, a portable, length-adjustable, and resistance adjustable exercise device for allowing exercising of both feet of a user simultaneously without having to have the feet of the user physically attached thereto, for using weight of the user for activating resistance, and for allowing the feet of the user to be positioned in front of each other during exercising both feet simultaneously so as to work in opposition to each other by working the toe of one foot of the user simultaneously with the heel of the other foot of the user.